Mermaid's Lips
by Nia Villia
Summary: Temari,Sakura,Ino,Hinata,Tenten,dan Karin adalah putri duyung yang lari dari kerajaan bawah laut karna tidak mau dijodohkan dengan pangeran duyung dari kerajaan Akatsuki .
1. Chapter 1

MERMAID'S LIPS

Chapter 1

Alkisah pada abad _Devon_ dimana hanya ada perdamaian manusia dan duyung juga peri hidup bersamaan.

Mereka para duyung berteman baik dengan manusia, lain halnya dengan para peri yang lebih suka menetap dilangit tanpa peduli dengan manusia dan duyung.

Duyung sering naik kepermukaan laut untuk bercengkrama dengan para manusia yang ada didarat,ataupun para nelayan yang menangkap ikan.

Tidak ada larangan atau kebencian dari para duyung yang melihat manusia menangkap ikan lalu memakannya, karna itu adalah hal yang lumrah dan sudah menjadi suratan kalau ikan dimakan oleh manusia, mereka hanya memperingatkan jangan menyiksa ikan-ikan yang sudah ditangkap dengan memakan merekan hidup-hidup.

"Kan ikan sakit kalau dikuliti dan dimasak hidup-hidup." kilah mereka jika ada nelayan yang menempeleng ikan dengan papan perahu.

Hingga suatu hari dimana perang antar Negara terjadi didaratan,

Raja duyung yang berkuasa pada masa itu Jiraiya, melarang keras rakyatnya untuk naik kepermukaan laut lagi karena pada saat ini manusia tidak lagi perduli pada sesamanya, apa lagi pada mahkluk lain seperti duyung!

Pada saat itu banyak duyung yang kurang setuju dengan putusan raja mereka, bagaimanapun juga tidak semua manusia berhati batu.

Karena desakan dari rakyatnya sang raja pun bertapa tujuh hari. Sembilan malam dikuil _posaidon_ yang telah lama ditinggal pemiliknya! Pada malam kesembilan raja Jiraiya mendengar seekor katak tua berbisik padanya.

"Jiraiya…!" raja Jiraiya hanya diam menuggu katak tua itu melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Saat ada 6 duyung terlahir bersamaan,saat itulah akan dimulai kembali persahabatan manusia dan duyung,tapi hal itu akan mengorbankan banyak hal Jiraiya. Keputusan masa depan aka nada ditanganmu. jangan membuat suatu keputusan yang salah hanya karna keegoisanmu Jiraiya."

Setelah suara itu berakhir barulah raja Jiraiya membuka matanya.

"Aku melihat tujuh anak duyung dan tujuh anak manusia bergandengan tangan melihat matahari terbenam dilautan,saat itulah kedamaian abad _devon_ akan terulang lagi !Baik. Arigatou gozaimasu Fukusaku-sama" gumam Jiraiya

Raja Jiraiya menyampaikan apa yang ia mimpikan saat bertapa dikuil _posaidon_ rakyatnya setuju demi kelangsungan hidup mereka dan keseimbangan alam bawah air akibat perpecahan antar manusia, mereka hanya diam dalam air sampai ramalan itu terkabul.

Setelah berates-ratus tahun berlalu, suatu hari dirumah sakit duyung(?)tepatnya diruang bersalin(?) pada saat bersamaan lahirlah 6 bayi duyung pada saat yang bersamaan, 3 dari bayi duyung itu adalah cucu dari Raja Jiraiya dari putrinya ketiga putrinya Tsunade, Kurenai, dan Shizune, sedang 3 lain adalah anak dari pembesar-pembesar kerajaan.

Seperti yang telah diramalkan oleh Fukusaku-sama sebelumnya, pada saat 6 bayi duyung itu lahir pada saat itulah akan dimulai kembali persahabatan antar manusia dan para duyung.

Tapi tidak ada yang mengingat ramalan itu, kalaupun ada yang mengingat ramalan itu mereka tidak akan perduli karena,para duyung sudah bisa hidup tenang dan sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa kehadiran manusia.

Tapi walaupun begitu, disetiap sekolah menengah akan ada pembelajaran mengenai ,dan peri pada masa _devon_ juga mengenai ramalan tersebut.

16 tahun berlalu setelah kelahiran 6 putri laut. Ya, 6 putri laut,rakyat memberi julukan kepada ke tujuh bayi yang lahir bersamaan itu.

Malam ini akan diadakan pesta besar karena para putri laut akan merayakan ulang tahun mereka secara bersamaan.

Semua duyung merasa senang karena pada pesta nanti malam akan diumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi jodoh para putri laut itu.

Disela-sela kesibukan para dayang duyung yang berkerja untuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun itu ada dua maid duyung yang membicarakan soal perayaan nanti malam mengenai siapa jodohkan yang akan menjadi jodoh dari tujuh putrid laut tersebut…

"Menurutmu,siapakah pangeran duyung yang beruntung, yang akan menjadi pendamping dari para putri laut itu?"

"Siapapun mereka pasti nya mereka adalah pangeran duyung paling beruntung, kau bayangkan saja, putri laut kita mereka begitu canti dan menarik."

"Kau benar. Ada enam putri laut dan keenamnya sangat cantik."

Maid itu menatap temannya lalu mereka mengagguk secara bersamaan. "Putri laut Temari, dia adalah putri yang cerdas dan bisa menjadi pemimpin yang bijaksana kelak." maid berambut hitam memulai penjelasannya.

"Selain cerdas dan bijaksana dia juga memiliki kecantikan dan kedewasaan yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya, sehingga banyak pangeran yang ingin memilikinya,apalagi putri Temarilah yang disebut-sebut sebagai penerus kerajaan" sahut maid satunya.

"itu karna dia adalah putri dari yang mulia Shizune,anak pertama dari raja Jiraiya ! "

"Lalu ada putri laut Sakura, ia mewarisi perawakan dan kecantikan dari putri Kurenai yang lemah lembut juga bisa diandalkan,tapi kalau dia marah." kedua maid itu geleng-geleng kepala mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan putri Sakura 10 tahun yang lalu.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu putri Sakura berhasil merobohkan kuil dewi Hera, karena raja Jiraiya melarangnya pergi kebulan untuk mengunjungi teman perinya melalui tangga abadi dikutub utara!Kedua maid itu mengelengkan kepala mereka mengingat kejadian itu….!

"Lalu ada putri laut Karin,putri Karin adalah putri dari penasehat kerajaan,putri itu sangat pintar dan sangat penyabar,selain itu dia sangat mencolok karena rambutya berwarna merah bata,seperti putri Ariel pada masa _devon_ dulu,iya kan..! "

"Jangan lupakan putri Tenten,putri dari panglima perang . walaupun dia santun dan imut,jangan pernah lupakan kalau dia adalah putri yang paling kuat dan cerewet no dua di kerajaan bawah laut ini. "

"lalu ada putri Hinata yang menjadi kesayang dari perdana menteri kita yang super tegas itu….!wajahnya yang sangat _innocent_ yang membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya ingin melindunginya"

"Dan yang terakhir cucu kesayangan yang mulia Jiraiya,putri Ino,dia memiliki kencantikan melebihi putri laut yang lain,itu karna dia anak dari putrid Tsunade"

"Kau benar bukan hanya yang paling cantik,putri ino juga yang paling manja,cerewet,blak-blakan dan banyak maunya ! aku yakin kalau dia tidak mau mencari sesuatu yang baru pasti dia akan diangkat menjadi penerus raja Jiraiya selanjutnya ! ."

"Kau benar apalagi putri Ino yang paling perhatian pada rakyat bawah laut iya kan…!"

"Kau benar,sudah cukup kita membicarakan para putri,kalau terus kita bicarakan mereka nanti tidak akan habis-habis ceritanyan ! "

"Kau benar ! Ayo kita lanjutkan tugas kita ! " kata wanita berambut biru tua,lalu mereka menghilang dibalik koridor jalan !

Tak jauh dari situ ada dua orang putri duyung yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua maid itu…!

"Kau dengar pekataan mereka ino chan"kata seorang duyung berambut coklat yang bergelombang,warna senada dengan ekor duyungnya ditambah lagi dengan adanya sebuah tato berlambang keberanian yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dilengan kirinya ! dengan sebuah selendang yang dililitkan ala india ditubuhnya

"Iya Tenten aku dengar,kita akan dijodohkan" jawab duyung satunya!

"Apa lagi yang kita tunggu Ino, ayo kita beri tahu teman-teman yang lain ! " kata tenten dengan tatapan mata yang tajam menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kesal!

"Hm"satu anggukan dari duyung yang memiliki kecantikan diatas rata-rata

dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai terlihat begitu ringan saat rambut panjangnya itu melayang-lanyang karna tekanan dari air!kulitnya putih bersih,dengan ekor yang berwarna kuning pucat berbeda dari temannya yang memiliki tato dilengan,duyung ini memiliki tato api kecil berwarna aquamerine diantara juga mengenakan selendang sutera berwarna putih susu yang melilit tubuhnya itu dan mahkota yang berbentuk bunga lily itu dengan warna biru tua,warna yang sangat menyatu dengan selendang suteranya.!

Mereka lalu berenang kearang puncak menara istana(bayangkan saja ini kerajaan atlantika difilm princess Ariel OK) sesampainya disana para sahabat yang tak kalah cantiknya dari mereka menunggu dengan perasaan yang kalut…!

Mereka menatap nanar kearah ino dan tenten berharap kalau berita tersebut tidak akan seburuk yang mereka dengar dari setiap maid yang ada diistana !

"Bagaimana Ino" Tanya duyung bekacamata dengan warna ekor semerah rambutnya,tubuhnya dililit selendang sutera hijau lumut dan memiliki tato bintang kecil dipunggung tangannya,yang pertama kali angkat bicara….!

Ino dan Tenten menggelang..!"kita akan kehilangan kebebasan kita selamanya"sahut Tenten duyung berambut coklat itu…!

Mata para duyung mulai berkaca-kaca ! "ak…aku me..memang menyayangi tou-san dan kaa-san." kata seorang duyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca,rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap segelap langit yang ada samudra dikutub utara,dengan warna kulit yang begitu putih,mata duyung itu berwarna lavender,senada dengan ekornya yang terus berayun kekiri dan kekanan melawan arus air,duyung yang memiliki tato bulan sabit dibalik telinganya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kalau harus sampai kehilangan kebebasanku" suaranya naik 5 okta membuat sahabatnya yang lain melongo kearahnya karna teriakan duyung itu!tidak pernah dalam sejarah duyung yang satu ini berteriak .

"Aku setuju dengan Hinata,kita harus pergi dari sini,aku tidak mau kalau harus menikah muda,teman sekelasku mereka baru akan menikah ketika umur mereka 20han katanya " sambung seorang duyung berambut pink sebahu,dengan warna ekor yang sama dengan warna rambutnya dan selendang sutera pink ditubuhnya dan sebuah tato berbentu hati dibahu kanannya….!

Semua duyung yang ada diruangan itu menatap seorang duyung yang masih terdiam dan duduk layaknya seorang ratu penuh dengan kebijaksanaan!

Seorang duyung yang memiliki rambut kuning kecoklatan rambut itu pendek sebahu dengan gelombang halus,matanya menerawang,memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan,dia mencintai kebebasan,tidak mau dikekang karena suatu perjodohan .

Semua temannya mematapnya ! seolahg mata mereka berkata kalau "aku tidak mau dijodohkan dan menikah sekarang,aku masih mau bebas,seperti teman-temanku yang hidup diluar istana ! "

Duyung dengan tato kipas hitam pada pengganganyan dan merah pada kainnya itu tato yang ada ditengkuknya itu tertutup dengan selendang hijau turquoise yang melilit tubuh bagian atasnya!memikirkan satu jalan keluar . Jalan yang ini menuju kebebasan dan jauh dari kengkangan kerajaan . Tapi ini begitu berbahaya !

"Siapa yang setuju kalau kita pergi dari sini " akhirnya duyung itu angkat bicara .

"Aku setuju " jawab Karin spontan lalu Karin mematap semua sahabatnya itu,mereka mengagguk yakin.

"Kami semua setuju kita pergi dari kerajaan ini Temari"

"Ta..tapi wa..walaupun kita pergi dari kerajaan raja Jiraiya akan mencari kita,bukankah laut adalah taman mini bagi yang mulia Jiraiya" Tanya Hinata sungkan disertai anggukan dari seluruh duyung yang istimewa itu!

"Kau benar Hinata,kakek akan menemukan kita jika kita ada didalam air !" "Maksudmu Temari" jawab Tenten tidak yakin dengan pemikirannya "Jangan katakana kalau kita akan memingalkan lautan" lanjutnya!

"Kalaupun meninggalkan lautan dan pergi kekayangan,kakek juga akan menemukan kita Temari"sahut Sakura!

"Kau benar Temari,jalan satu-satunya adalah meninggalkan lautan,tapi walaupun kita meninggalkan lautan,itu tidak ada gunanya,karna kakek memiliki sahabat dikayangan,walaupun sahabatnya Orochimaru itu terkesan cuek,tapi dia akan jadi orang no 1 yang akan membantu kakek mencari kita. " sahut ino tak mau diam

"kita tidak akan pergi ke kayangan,melainkan ! "Temari berhenti sesaat lalu menarik nafas panjang lalu "Huft …kalau kita ingin kebebasan dan menghindari perjodohan ini ! "

"Temari berhenti befikir dan katakan ide yang sedang kau pikirkan…!"seru Karin.

"Kyaaaaa…."Temari mulai frustasi dengan apa yang dia pikirkan "Kita harus…kita harus pergi kedaratan jika ingin bebas dari aturan kerajaan tentang menikah saat berumur 16 tahu " kata temari dalam satu hembusan nafas .

Temari berfikir kalau semua temannya akan kaget dengan apa yang dia ucapkan,tapi kebalikan dari itu teman-temannya malah senyum sumbringan karna senang!

"Pernyataan itu yang kami tunggu dari tadi temari,iya kan teman-teman" "Kau benar Karin aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat daratan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri !

"Bosan kalau hanya membaca buku mengenai manusia dan hewan juga tumbuh-tumbuhan yang beraneka ragam !" seru Ino bersemangat 45 karna akan melakukan sesuatu yang baru,dan belum pernah dilakukan oleh duyung sejak berates-ratus tahun yang lalu .

"Kalau begitu kapan kita pergi" Tanya Hinata !

"Semakin cepat semakin baik…!"sambung Sakura

"Jam 12 malam saat bulan purnama,pada saat bulan purnama laut akan menjadi gelap karna kabut yang tercipta dari air mata putri bulan,saat itu kakek akan kehilangan kekuatanya selama 7 menit,saat itu kita pergi"kata Temari menjelaskan idenya

"Kau jelas sudah memikirkannya bukan ? " Tanya Karin "Apanya" sahut Temari,semua duyung sweetdrop seketika,Temari menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal!

"Nanti malam adalah bulan purnama,dan pada saat yang bersamaan,jam 12 teng kita akan meniup lilin pertanda umur kita sudah 16 tahun yang mulia Temari"kata semuanya bersamaan.

"Oooh iya ! kalau begitu kita buat rencana agar kita bisa kabur ditengah ribuan duyung yang merayakan pesta kita,dan itu harus kita lakukan setelah meniup cahaya terakhir dilautan saat purnama"

"Itu mudah,yang penting bagaimana caranya agar tidak ada yang curiga kalau kita pergi setelah meniup lilin"sahut Karin!

"Apa maksudmu Karin" Tanya sakura dan tenten bersamaan !

"Biar aku yang jelaskan" seru Ino yang sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Karin .

"Saat meniup lilin adalah saat jam 12 teng pada saat itu lautan akan menjadi gelap , kakek pun akan kehilangan kekuatannya dan itu terjadi selama 7 menit , saat itulah kita kabur dari kerajaan ! "

"Tapi tujuh menit tidaklah cukup karna jarak tempuh antara kerajaan dan daratan itu lumayan jauh !

"Lagi pula kita belum pernah kedaratan sebelumnya walaupun kita bisa sampai didaratandalam waktu tujuh menit,dan kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah tujuh menit itu ?

"Saat itu juga kakek akan sadar kalau kita menghilang dari pesta yang ditujukan untuk kita !"

"OoooH",sakura tenten dan temari ber-OooH saja!

"Soal itu aku punya ide untuk mengulur waktu" kata Hinata (tumben bicaranya lancar!)

"Apa itu Hinata ? " Tanya Sakura "Eemm anu itu,aku pernah baca dibuku kalau saat pesta manusia sering menggunakan topeng agar tidak ada yang mengenali mereka"

"Itu ide yang brilian Hinata" kata Temari, "kalau begitu ayo kita buat topeng dengan sihir kita,lalu perintahkan Deidara dan Kakuzu untuk membagikannya dipintu masuk untuk para tamu,dan untuk anggota kerajaan setelah selesai membuatnya langsung kita bagikan pada mereka bagaimana ?"

"Brilian" kata duyung-duyung itu bersamaan , Lalu mereka mulai bersiap membuat ribuan topeng yang sama persis dan menaruh sihir dalam topeng itu agar yang memakainya bisa terlihat mirip dengan para putri laut !

Setelah selesai membuat topeng mereka mengbagikannya untuk para maid dan penjaga,dan menyuruh Deidara juga Kakuzu membagikannya di pintu utama menuju aula istana…..!

**Mohon reviewnya yaa senpai ^^**

**Arigatou gozaimasu :D**


	2. Chapter 2

MERMAID'S LIPS

Chapter 2

Semuanya beres para putri siap dengan rencana mereka,semua maid dan penjaga sudah memiliki topeng raja Jiraiya,perdana menteri,panglima,dan penasehat kerajaan,juga ikut memakai topeng,

(Author lupa mengatakan kalau para putri meninggal saat melahirkan putri-putri mereka poor princess)

Juga semua tamu yang hadir dalam acara tersebut menggunakan topeng,karna efek sihir dari topeng itu terjadi setelah jam 12 teng maka tidak ada yang curiga lagi pula hanya ada 6 topeng yang diberi sihir seperti itu,

Itu mereka lakukan setelah mereka sadar kalau banyak duyung yang sama seperti mereka akan membuat raja Jiraiya dan pembesar kerajaan akan bingung mengenali anak dan cucu mereka itu akan membuat mereka memerintahkan semua orang melepas topeng-topengnya dan gagallah rencana mereka !

Skip time

Pesta belangsung dengan meriah,pangeran yang dijodohkan dengan para putri laut sudah diperkenalkan

mereka antara lain Zztzu,Tobi,Pain,Madara,Nagato,dan Kisame .

Para putri langsung muntah-muntah ditempat setelah mereka tau kalau mereka dijodohkan dengan Zombie,Anak hiperaktif,Duyung dengan pierching kelewat batas,Tua Bangka yang babyface,Duyung tampan yang aneh,dan Ikan duyung paling amis huakk !

Acara tiup lilinpun akan dilaksanakan para putri telah berbaris rapi siap meniup lilin,perlahan-lahan cahaya mulai redup,sebelum meniup lilin mereka dan _make awish._

Mereka saling bertatapan lalu saling mengangguk pelan

"teng….teng…teng…"

Jam raksasa dimenara selatan berbunya saat itulah para putri meniup lilin ke 16 mereka,cahaya terakhir dalam lautan,setelah semua cahaya mati terdengar suara

plok….plok….plok…

Dari seluruh penghuni yang ada dikerajaan,tanpa ada yang menyadari kalau ke-6 putri laut sudah meninggalkan kerajaan,berenang berkelompok dengan Ino didepan,Temari dan Sakura dibelakan Ino,disusul Hinata,Tenten dan Karin.

Mereka berenang membentuk ujung anak panah yang mengaran kepermuakan laut dengan titik panah adalah banyangan bulan purnama.

Slurr….

Ino sampai dipermukaan laut,setengah tubuhnya terhempas keudara begitu juga rambutnya yang pertama kali merasakan adanya udara yang mernerpa ikut terhempas keudara atas bantuan angin malam,disusul dengan munculnya Temari,Sakura,Hinata,Karin,dan Tenten !

Mereka para putri duyung telah meninggalkan dasar lautan dansampai dipermukaan!

"Kita masih memiliki waktu 3 menit lagi ayo kita cari daratan terdekat !" Ino memberi aba-aba lalu ke 6 duyung itupun berengang kembali mencari daratan.!

Tidak begitu sulit mencari daratan,karna mereka mendapat bantuan dari ikan-ikan dan burung-burung yang berterbangan,sekelompok burung camar menuntun mereka kedaratan,mereka senang membantu karna sudah lama mereka tidak melihat adanya manusia setengah ikan yang muncul kepermukaan !

Dikerajaan bawah laut….! Tujuh menit berlalu….!

Detik berikutnya setelah cahaya kembali muncul perlahan,detik itu pula suara music keras muncul dari pojok aula kerajaan,disana Deidara menjadi DJ dan Kakuzu memenggang microvon dan berteriak "LET'S PARTY"

Seketika itu juga semua orang diruang itu sudah berjingkrak –jingkrak mengikuti alunan music yang sangat keras itu .

Jiraiya,dan para pembesar kerajaan menggelang-geleng kepala,mereka meliha para putri sudah ada dilantai dansa dan mulai berjingkrak-jingkrak .!

"Ayo kita pergi ini bukan tempat untuk orange yang sudah berumur seperti kita" Kata Jiraiya yang diikuti anggukan dari para orang kepercayaannya itu,mereka pergi meninggalkan aula tempat pesta berlangsung !

"Untung saja kita membayar Deidara dan Kakuzu untuk membuat pesta berisik macam itu iyakan teman-teman!"kata Karin yang tersenyum mengingat kakuzu yang nekat minta uang,dengan alasan biaya sewa peralatan musiknya!

"Setidaknya kita bisa bernapas lega sekarang"sambung Hinata, " lebih baik kita istirahat,disitu dulu" lanjut Hinata menujuk tempat yang dekat dengan sungai yang menyambung kelaut .

Para putri laut itu tertidut diantara bebatuan yang dialiri air sungai . Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata dibalik pepohonan menatap mereka dengan seringaian tua dengan mata yang berapi-api melihat kearah duyung yang dilihatnya !

'Apa mungkin ini nyata ?'gumam pria berambut bob yang membentuk mangkuk bakso dengan baju hijau ketat yang dia gunakan,dan membuat pria itu tampak sangat…!

.

.

.

.

ANEH !(tlek…wajah Gai yang sendari tadi berbintang-bintang berubah jadi kusam lalu disusul dengan air mata yang membanjiri matanya !)

'Tapi tak apa yang penting aku tetap bersemangat dan melihat kedepan'gumam Gai yang mimik muka langsung berubah dari air mata berlinang menjadi berapi-api kembali !

"Putri duyung ya,tidak pernah ku bayangkan akan melihat mereka dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"kata Gai pada dirinya sendiri !

"Akan ku ajak Lee dan Kiba untuk membantuku menangkap mereka dan membuat mereka menjadi budak ku"gumam Gai diikuti sumbringan mengerikan

SKIP TIME

Gai,Lee,dan Kiba telah bersiap dengan jaring ikan yang telah mereka siapkan sebelumnya,sebenarnya Lee dan Kiba tidak percaya kata Gai mengenai adanya duyung didekat air terjun wilayah timur Amegakure!

Tapi saat mereka berdua diseret ke hutan wilayah ttimur yang ada air terjunnya,mereka baru percaya kalau yang dikatakan Gai itu benar !Mereka kembali ke desa untuk mengambil perangkap ikan yang tersedia lalu kembali lagi ke tempat duyung itu !

Gai menatap Lee dan Kiba bergantian,lalu mereka mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang dipikir oleh Gai,lalu dari tempat persembuyian mereka menuju ketempat istirahat para duyung itu,berjalan-jalan mengendap-endap menuju ketempat mereka !

"KRAK"suara ranting patah yang diijak oleh Kiba sontak Gai dan Lee menatap kearah Kiba dengan tatapan deathglare yang membuat Kiba merinding !

Lalu tatapan mereka serentak berubah ketika mereka mendengar suara erangan dari duyung yang berambut indigo,ketika berbalik kearah mereka,duyung itu duduk lalu menatap mereka membuat ketiga orang aneh itu sweetdrop seketika,mereka kaget bukan main kekagetan itu membuat mereka diam kaku tidak bergerak yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti pohon dimata Hinata !

Jelas saja terlihat seperti pohon,saat Hinata menoleh kearah mereka mereka bertiga yang memegang jaring bersamaan mengangkat kedua tangan mereka jadi terlihat seperti cabang pohon,sedangkan jaringnya terlihat seperti dedaunan,nasib baik karna Hinata kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan terlelab lagi .

Saat Hinata terlelap mereka menghembuskan nafas secara bersamaan .

"HUFT….."Lee dan Kiba menatap Gai,begitu juga sebaliknya !mereka mengagguk seperti tadi,lalu dengan Gai di depan mereka tanpa aba-aba lagi mereka semakin mendekat kearah duyung itu !

5 meter

4 meter

3 meter

2 meter

Sat…. "DHUAK"Gai terjatuh karna kakinya terbentur batu,Gai terjatuh dengan tidak elit,wajahnya terbentur tanah setengah bandanya terjungkal keatas dan sisanya terjungkal kebawah,saat dia mengankat wajahnya muncul darah dari hidungnya .

Kiba dan Lee kaget,bukan karna Gai terjatuh dan terjungkal dengan anehnya yang membuatnya tambah aneh !tapi karna semua duyung terbangun dari istirahatnya !dan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Gai saat itu juga duyung berambut indigo itu tertawa,dan tawanya membuat teman-temannya lain terbangun mereka heran melihat Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu !

Saat yang lainya menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sesaat hanya ada kebisuan ketika mereka melihat kearah orang yang dilihat Hinata,spontan tanpa pikir panjang mereka semua tertawa trbahak-bahak,sedangkan yang terjatuh hanya bisa sweetdrop ria ! 'Uhh aku memalukan'inner Gai menyedihkan setelah puas tertawa Karin melihat kearah dua orang cowo aneh yang berdiri dengan jaring ikannya .

Rasa geli karna melihat Gai terjatuh menghilang sudah,terganti dengan perasaan was-was apalagi dengan adanya kabut hitam yang keluar dari ketiga orang tersebut 'mereka orang yang jahat rupanya'gumam Karin tapi bisa di dengar oleh sahabat-sahabatnya,yang lainnya langsung berhenti tertawa,mereka diam !

Karna tidak ada yang tertawa lagi Kiba dan Lee ambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang para duyung tapi saat kaki mereka bergerak saat kaki mereka bergerak kedepan tiba-tiba mereka merasakan hawa buruk dibelakang mereka , dan saat mereka menoleh kebelakang !

"DHUAK"satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Kiba, Kiba terjatuh terpelanting kebelakang tubuhnya terhempas hingga sepuluh meter terbang melewati para duyung yang melongo atas kejadian itu,tubuh Kiba telah sampai dan mendarat dengan buruk di bagian lain air terjun !

"KAU BERANI BERNIAT BURUK PADA PARA DUYUNG INI AKAN KU PASTIKAN TUBUH MU ROBEK BERKEPING-KEPING"kata cowo berkulit putih dengan baju jubah hitam yang tersenyum kaku kearah Lee,walaupun dia tersenyum tapi kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya dapat membuat Lee bergetar hebat,kakinya lemah apa lagi hanya dia yang berdiri sekarang,itu makin membuat takut !

Lee menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah,dia melirik kearah Kiba yang telah berada di bagian lain sungai ini,sedangkan Gai masih terbujur kaku dengan tidak elit, dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa menghadapi aura buruk dari cowo misterius yang muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangnya ,sadar akan dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya, Lee yang pantang meyerah melihat cowo itu dengan wajah yang 'MENYEDIHKAN'lalu dia menatap cowo itu dengan puppy eyesnya yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya(Author:kan biasanya yang ada dimata Lee adalah api !)

"Maaf tuan tampan…."kata Lee menggoda cowo itu ala Naruko !(Author geleng-geleng kepala),tapi apa mau dikata cowo misterius itu masih tersenyum dan aura hitamnya makin terlihat banyak !

'Habis lah aku,sepertinya dari penampilannya dia bukan tandingan ku yang berupa nelayan ini,jadi aku akan…..'

"cowo tanpam….."ujarnya menggoda ! Sai tidak bergeming

"maafkan aku ya…."kata Lee sambil mencolek dagu Sai , seketika itu juga muncul perempatan di jidat sakura yang lumayan lebar !

"maaf ya tuan misterius"ujar Lee yang dibarengi satu kiss singkat dibibir Sai !

'CUP' Sai mendorong Lee dengan tangannya lalu memegang bibirnya dengan rasa tanjub atas apa yang dilakukan Lee,aura hitam berubah menghilang terganti dengan aura abu-abu !,saat sai menyadari kalau air sungai telah mengelilingi tubuh Sakura,Sai melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang,diikuti Lee yang tidak menyadari apa yang ada dibelakangnya !

Sai mundur diikuti Lee yang masih berusaha 'MENYERANG'Sai dengan gaya yang centil gitu !,wajah Sai yang tadinya tersenyum hambar berubah menjadi kaget dan harap-harap cemas, bagaimana tidak cemas,sendari tadi Sakura diliputi aura hitam yang mendandakan dia marah,apalagi dengan air yang mengelilingi tubuhnya itu berputar-putar seperti air topan !

'Ditambah lagi dengan banci dadakan ini yang terus maju kearahku,Uhh….mati lah aku' saat Sai sudah terpojok dengan pohon yang menghalangi punggungnya, dan tangan Lee telah diletakan di bahu Sai !

Wajah Lee samakin dekat dengan wajah Sai…..!

Semakin dekat !

Semakin dekat !

Sangat dekat !

Sekarang Sai bisa merasakan nafas Lee diwajahnya ,seperti cewe yang terpojok saat ditahan pacarnya ,sai hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Lee padanya 'kalau saja pria didepan ku bukan pria aneh aku sih gak masalah'batin Sai pada dirinya sendiri !

Jarak bibir Lee hampir menyentuh bibir Sai lagi,tapi dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada Sai !

"Tuan aneh…."Lee merasa ada yang memanggilnya lalu menoleh kebelakang dia takjub melihat duyung berambut pink dikelilingi air yang berputar-putar,kepalanya menunduk perlahan-lahan naik menatap Lee dengan senyum termanis yang dia lihat tapi senyum itu memiliki maksud lain !

"Tuan …."kata sakura lembut!

"BISA KAU JAUHKAN TANGAN MU DARI DIA"teriak Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya !

Lee tidak bergeming tangannya masih memegang bahu Sai wajahnya menatap Sakura tak percaya,sedangkan wajah Sai terlihat pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi !

"TAK"

"THUK"

"THUAK"

"DHUAKKKK"

"SENSOR"

Lee tepelanting kebelakang dengan tubuh babak-belur dihajar Sakura !

Sakura berjalan menuju Sai yang gemetaran dengan tangan digepal didadanya wajahnya ketakutan,takut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan ! dan takut kalau Sakura marah padanya karna dia sudah kehilangan kesuciannya ?. Sakura berjalan kearah Sai yang menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran, Sakura mendekat lalu tangannya mengelus pipi milik Sai .

"Sai…." ucap Sakura lembut .

"Sa…Sakura" jawab Sai tertular penyakit Hinata

"BERANI SEKALI KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN MANUSIA ANEH ITU"kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Lee yang terbujur kaku .

Sai terdiam,sedang Sakura mulai mengomel ke padanya dengan volume suara yang terbilang tinggi,sedangkan para duyung hanya ber SWEATDROP ria .

45 menit berlalu setelah Sakura melampiaskan amarahnya !

"Jadi,kenapa kalian meninggalkan kerajaan bawa laut "Sai yang tengah duduk dibebatuan sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah karna ditampar Sakura .

"Kau sendiri kenapa meninggalkan kayangan tuan,YEARST"ujar Sakura pada Sai sambil mendengus kesal .

"Aku melihat kalian akan diganggu oleh ketiga pria aneh"ujar Sai yang mengerling kearah tiga orang yang diikat dibawah pohon yang masih kehilangan kesadarannya . "Lalu aku putuskan untuk membantu kalian"

"Ooooh…."semua duyung ber Oooh saja !

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku,kenapa kalian pergi dari kerajaan di saat ada pesta yang di adakan dikerajaan,dan bukankan hari ini kalian akan ditunangankan ? "Tanya Sai,tapi semua duyung yang setengah badannya berada di dalam air itu tidak menjawabnya .

Karna tidak ada yang menjawab Sai mengambik kesimpulan bahwa mereka pergi dari kerajaan karna tidak mau dijodohkan,apalagi kalau calonnya adalah para pangeran akatsuki yang 'Yieaks'itu .

Karna tidak ada yang berminat menjawab pertanyaan darinya,maka Sai mengganti pertanyaannya . "Kalau kalian tidak mau menjawab ya sudah tak apa aku mengerti kenapa kalian pergi kok"ujar Sai , dan karna tidak ada yang menjawab Sai berniat melanjutkan saja .

"Kalian akan tinggal dimana...tidak mungkin selama kalian ada di daratan kalian berada di hutan,tadi saja kalian hampir diserang oleh tiga orang aneh itu"

Seperti anak kecil yang belum tau apa-apa,para duyung itu terus saja mendengarkan pemuda 'yearst'  
>(manusia setengah peri yang memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata baik itu peri maupun manusia )yang memiliki paras cantik dengan tubuh profesional,paras cantiknya itu dia dapatkan dari ibunya yang tak lain adalah kushina putri kaisar kayangan,sedangkan tubuh professional dia dapatkan dari ayahnya yang bernama Minato .<p>

"Kalau kalian tidak punya tempat tinggal dibumi,bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal di rumah saudara laki-laki ku !"kata Sai sambil senyum tanpa arti .

"Eeeh…..kau punya saudara laki-laki Sai"Tanya Tentetn dan Ino bersamaan .

"Iya…"Sai tersenyum kearah Ino dan Tenten yang terkejut, "Kalian semua tidak mengenalnya,dia tidak pernah kekayangan sekali pun,bisa dibilang dia manusia kalau dilihat dari luar,dan….."

"Dan malaikat kalau dilihat dari hatinya,iya kan Sai"ujar Temari memotong kalimat Sai

Sai mengangguk.."dan Iblis kalau sedang marah !"ujar Sai serius tapi masih dengan senyum yang melekat diwajahnya . semua duyung yang mendengarnya merasa ngeri,bukan karna kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Sai tapi karna dia tersenyum saat mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan minus Sakura !

"Oooh….."kata Sakura "Lalu Siapa nama Saudara laki-laki mu itu Sai"sambung Sakura

"Namanya 'Naaruto' "ujar Sai "kalau begitu apa kalian mau tinggal di sana,kalau kalian mau akan kuantar"ujar Sai

"Kalau tidak mau….."ujar Karin penasaran

"Tentu saja aku akan…aku akan mengatakan pada Jiraiya-sama kalau dia sudah menyadari adanya kalian di kerajaan ."ujar Sai dengan mantap , kalimatnya membuat para duyung itu kaget,

"Iya juga ya,kalau misalnya mereka menyadari kita hilang pasti mereka akan mencari kita dan pastinya orang akan ditanyai masalah hilangnya kita adalah Sai,tentunya setelah mereka menanyai Deidara dan Kakuzu"ujar Temari yakin yang diikuti anggukan dari para duyung yang lain .

"Baiklah Sai bawa kami kesana"ujar Karin

"Bicara sih mudah"ujar Sai putus asa karna kebodohan para putri laut itu

"Memangnya sulit membawa kami kesana Sai"ujar Sakura

"Sulit"ujar Sai singkat .

"Kenapa ? "Tanya Tenten penasaran

"karna…karna kalian kan tidak punya kaki"ujar Sai mantap

"Yaaah….."ujar para duyung bebarengan,tidak menyangka Sai akan berkata seperti itu . 'Tapi benar juga sih' pikir mereka semua

"Ah….anu…ak….aku punya ide"ujar Hinata,Lalu Hinata mengeluarkan sebotol ramuan dari tas yang dia pakai . botol dari Kristal hitam dengan tutup mutia putih ! di dalam botol itu ada ramuan yang bisa membuat duyung memiliki kaki jika berada ditempat kering dan yang paling penting ramuan ini tanpa efek samping seperti kisah duyung-duyung yang pernah ada ,Lalu mereka meminum ramuan itu,setelah menendengar penjelasan dari Hinata .

Mereka meminum ramuan itu satu persatu,disaksikan oleh Sai yang mengawasi mereka dari jarak cukup dekat ! setelah meminum ramuan itu tubuh mereka bersinar mengeluarkan warna emas yang bercampur dengan warna-warna indah lainnya !tuhub mereka melayang ke udara lalu terjatuh lagi kedalam air !

Perlaha-lahan cahaya itu mulai menghilang,cahaya terakhir hilang saat tubuh mereka berada lagi dalam air dan….

"Huaah…"gumam Sai takjub dengan apa yang dilihat olehnya .tapi rasa takjub langsung berubah saat cahya terakhir menghilang, Sai kehilangan kata-kata karna tidak terjadi apa-apa pada para duyung itu !

"Loh Hinata kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa….."Tanya Karin Sweatdrop

"anu…itu…."ujar Hinata "Kyaaaaa kenapa bisa tidak berubah"teriak Ino

"Itu karna…."kalimat Hinata terpotong lagi . "Hinata cepat jelaskan"Seru Tenten disambung oleh yang lainnya ! "Iya Hinata"ujar Karin… "Kok bisa tidak berubah sih Hinata ? "sambung Sakura "apa ramuannya salah Hinata"Tanya Temari . Mereka terus menyerang Hinata !

"ITU KARNA KITA MASIH DI DALAM AIR ! KAN SUDAH KU KATAKAN KALAU KITA BISA MEMILIKI KAKI KALAU BERADA DITEMPAT YANG KERIIIIIIIIIIING "ujar Hinata emosi.

Semua duyung plus Sai minus Hinata Sweatdrop saja !

"Ok lah kalo begitu,cepat keluar dari air dan kita akan ke rumah ku" ajak Sai yang berbalik mengeluakan sayapnya dan terbang melayang diatas tanah !

Para putri laut keluar dari air satu per satu,sesaat ada cahaya yang bersinar dari tubuh mereka …

To Be Continued

Please give me review !


	3. Chapter 3

MERMAID'S LIPS

Chapter 3

Tok  
>Tok<br>Tok

'Uh siapa sih malam-malam begini mengganggu orang saja' batin seorang cowo berambut pirang yang berjalan ke pintu dengan gaya orang mabuk sambil menguap,

"Naruto buka pintunya" suara seseorang yang mengedor-gedor pintu

"Iya sebentar"

CLEK

"Ohh kau Sai , ada apa kau kesini ? " Tanya Naruto sambil menguap,lalu terheran-heran dengan permadani terbang yang melayang-layang di belakang Sai .

Naruto lebih heran lagi saat permadani itu perlahan-lahan menurun memperlihatkan 6 orang cewe yang cantik – cantik dan…..TANPA PAKAIAN !

'DHUAK'Naruto pingsan akibat kekurangan darah(Author:mimisan bok#gaknanyak)

"Hah…..kyaaaaa"teriak para gadis diatas permandani sebagian dari mereka menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya ada juga yang melotot kearah Naruto yang wajahnya sudah belepotan darah .

"NARUTO" teriak Sai kaget sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto .

"Uhh…"

"Kyaaa, saudara mu mengeluarkan cairan merah dari hidungnya"teriak Tenten sambil terkagum-kagum .

"Aku yakin yang muncrat keluar itu tadi adalah darah"seru Karin mangut-mangut sambil mengusap-usap dagunya .

"Ooh…begitu , tapi kalau darah keluar dari pembulu _kapilar_ atau _Aorta _itu artinya dia mendapat kejutan atau adanya luka yang menyebabkan pembulu darah pecah"terang Temari khawatir

"Ini pertama kali aku melihat darah warnanya begitu merah sepertinya enak"ujar Hinata di ikuti _SweatDrop_ oleh lainnya.

"Kalian ini"ujar Sai geleng-geleng kepala , "Lebih baik alian masuk ke kamar lantai atas yang ada di pojok kiri,itu adalah ruang tamu yang paling luas"setelah menuntun para duyung Sai mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala _Bride Style_ dan menbawanya ke kamar utama yang bernuansa kuning pudar .

"WUAH kamarnya keren sekali !"seru para putri yang masih berada di atas permadani kayangan , "Iih lihat itu , itu yang namanya ranjang lebih lebar dari batu karang tempat tidur kita"teriak Sakura sambil melompat keatas Rajang size king yang disusul dengan Tenten "Dan lebih empuk" "Juga nyaman"sambung Ino yang melompat-lompat di ranjang membuat dia terpental ke udara .

"Aku juga mau mencoba kaki ini"kata Tenten ikut melompat seperti Ino yang di susul oleh lainnya minus Temari dan Hinata yang masih merasakan ngilu di kaki mereka .

"Dasar tidak sabaran !"keluh Temari yang mencoba berdiri di atas lantai sambil berpegangan pada sofa .

"Kalian hati-hati nanti terjatuh lagi seperti di sungai tadi"HInata mengingatkan teman-temannya .

PRINCESS POV

Saat berjalan menaiki bebatuan yang ada di pinggiran sungai,satu persatu tubuh duyung mereka bersinar di susul dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh mereka , Sai menatap duyung itu dengan takjub perlahan-lahan cahaya itu memudar lalu terlihatlah enam orang gadis yang mencoba berdiri tapi sayangnya mereka malah terjatuh lagi .

"Aduh kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan kaki ku Hinata ?"Ino mengomel sendiri sambil berusaha berdiri tapi gagal dan terjatuh lagi .

"Ak…aku tidak tau , yang ku tau obat ini bisa membuat duyung memiliki kaki tanpa efek samping dan aku mengambil obat ini diam-diam dari lemari penyimpanan obat terlarang"

"Itu mungkin karna syaraf kaki kalian belum aktif karna pembulu darah tertahan sesuatu nanti juga bisa bergerak sendiri "jelas Sai yakin di susul senyuman palsunya . sedangkan para duyung hanya bisa mangut-mangut meng-iyakan penjelasan Sai .

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kayangan sebentar untuk mengambil permadani sekaligus minta izin sama bunda untuk tinggal di bumi"jelas Sai yang langsung terbang secepat kilat lalu menghilang di balik kabut malam .

Lima belas menit kemudian Sai kembali dengan permadani terbang yang langsung di naiki Sakura ketika di gelar , setelah di naiki oleh semua duyung/gadis permadani itu terbang itu terbang secepat kilat menyusul Sai yang sudah terbang duluan.

Perjalanan indah di atas hamparan padang rumput yang menyerbakkan aromanya dan di temani oleh cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang mereka terbang dengan kecepatan 180 km/jam dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah Bungalou yang mewah dan tersendiri di atas penggunungan yang menjorok ke laut, bangunannya megah tanpa meninggalkan kesan angker karna ada banyak lampu di sekitar taman .

Mereka tidak perlu melewati gerbang penjaga karna dari atas tapi yang membuat aneh para duyung/gadis/cewe saat sampai di depan pintu sudah tidak ada lagi penjaganya bahkan pelayan pun tak ada .

Seperti mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh para putrid laut Sai menjelasakan kalau malam hari para pelayan tidak berkeliaran disini,sedangkan penjaga hanya berjaga di depan maklum Naruto dan aku tidak suka kalau ada pelayan yang mondar-mandir sana-sini "Gerah tau liatnya"(Author: banci mode on!  
>langsung dapat DeathGlare dari Sai disusul senyum palsu,merinding aku)<p>

Lalu Sai mengetuk pintu datanglah saudaranya yang lucu dengan pakaian piyama dan topi tidur yang aneh lalu dia pingsan karna melihat kita .

PRINCESS END POV

"Hi….hi…hi.."para putrid tertawa karna mengingat hal tadi .

"Ittaiii"teriak Karin karena jatuh terpental kebawah dengan kasar membuat kaki kirinya tidak bisa di gerakkan , "Karin"teriak Temari dan Hinata bebarengan .

"Aduh sakit"seru Karin sambil mengusap-usap kaki kirinya itu untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri . "Makanya jangan ikut melompat-lompat kalau kaki mu masih nyeri,padalah baru saja di peringatkan Hinata"serga Temari mulai menceramahi Karin ,di balas dengan tatapan makyun dari sang korban , "Ini salah Hinata"teriak Karin .

"Lho kok aku yang di salahkan ?"

"Siapa lagi coba ?"Karin balik nanyak

"Tapi kan a..aku tidak ikut lompat-lompat"lirih Hinata dengan tatapan _innocent_nya lagi di susul dengan anggukan dari empat duyung lainnya .

"Tapi kan aku ingin mencoba kaki ini"seru Karin masih tak mau di salahkan karna kecerobohannya sendiri .

"Lalu kau ingin mencoba kaki mu itu dengan melompat-lompat seperti mereka bertiga"Temari menunjuk Ino,Sakura,dan Tenten "Saat kaki mu masih lemah seperti kaki ku dan Hinata"Karin masih diam,Temari melanjutkan ceramahnya "Lalu kau menyalahkan Hinata , kenapa ?" "Soalnya yang punya tanpa bersalahkan Cuma Hinata"cengir Karin yang membuat SweatDrop para temannya , 'apa hubungannya coba'batin mereka semua minus Karin .

**XxXxXx**

Karena sudah kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjang para putri laut pun tidur terlelap di atas ranjang tapi tidak semua tertidur dengan tenang .  
>Well tidak semua tertidur Ino merasa kedinginan dan tidak bisa tidur,dalam redup malam karna tidak ada lampu yang dinyalakan dia bangkit perlahan-lahan dia berjalan menuju jendela yang menjadi pintu ke beranda yang cukup luas , Ino menyingkirkan gorden merah tua yang senada dengan warna coklat kayu dinding kamar itu .<p>

"Huft"

Ino melepas nafas yang membuatnya sesak entah karna apa ,nafasnya yang berupa udara yang tak terlihat berubah menjadi uap yang berwarna putih , TABJUK itulah yang dirasakan Ino,karna herah dia menghembuskan nafasnya lagi berulang-ulang,sampai dia menoleh kearah luar jendela dan 'Huaw' ada gumbalan putih kecil-kecil yang jatuh kepermukaan bumi , tidak perduli apapun dia membuka jendela itu lalu lompat keluar lalu berdiri di lantai yang licin .

"Wuah…_it's so AMAZING_" seru Ino sambil berputar-putar di tempat dan melebarkan kedua lengannya itu ingin merasakan jatuhnya bulir-bulir salju yang pernah dia pelajari di sekolah dulu. "Dan dingin" batih Ino yang menekap kembali tubuhnya lalu meng-eratkan selendang tipis yang menutup tubuhnya itu .

"Huatcih…." "Ehm siapa itu yang bersin tadi"pikir Ino , sambil berpegangan pada pagar beranda Ino melongokkan kepalanya kebawah ingin melihat asal suara itu dan 'Wuah'kembali Ino berseru dalam hati karna melihat sesosok laki-laki sedang ada tepat di bawah tempat dia berdiri dan sedang menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya yang dia tempelkan di telinganya .

Penasaran kok ada orang bicara sendiri Ino memiringkan wajahnya ingin melihat bagaimana wajah orang dibawahnya yang sekarang menghadap kearah kiri rambut Ino yang panjang dan lurus itu ikut terjatuh pelahan-lahan kesamping kiri sehingga menghalangi cahaya lampu tiang yang ada di tengah tamam Ino menggerakkan kepalanya makin kesamping membuat rambutnya yang panjang itu ikut bergerak,karna kesal rambutnya turun dia mengibaskan rambutnya kesamping tapi rambut itu jatuh lagi,di kibaskan lagi jatuh lagi gerakan itu membuat adanya bayangan baru di tanah dan dapat disadari oleh orang yang sendari tadi menelpon .

Laki-laki itu mematikan _HandPhone_nya dan memasukan dalam katung celananya lalu menoleh ke samping ingin mencari tahu siapa yang membuat bayangan yang bergerak-gerak secara beratuaran tapi karna tidak dilihat adanya orang di samping kiri dia melihat kesamping kanan, namun tidak ada orang di sana lalu laki-laki itu berputar untuk melihat kearah belakang tapi tetap saja tidak di temukan adanya orang . 'Jangan-jangan hantu !'

"Kyaaaa…."teriak Ino saat melihat orang di bawahnya itu ternyata sangat tampan , laki-laki itu memiliki mata hijau yang tajam dengan garis hitam di seputar lingkaran di matanya dengan rambut merah ,dan wajah yang keren samar-samar dalam cahaya yang redup karna terhalang oleh rambutnya Ino melihat adanya tato kanji bertuliskan 'Eeh entahlah aku tidak begitu bisa membaca tulisan rumit itu'pikir Ino yang masih terkagum-kagum tanpa sadar dia melepaskan tanganya dari pagar beranda itu dan karna lantainya licin ditambah dia merasa kakinya tidak dia tidak merasakan apapun pada kakinya tak ayal Ino terpeleset dari beranda dan terjun kebawah di ikuti dengan teriakkan .

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"takut akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti Karin Ino menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya dan 'HUP' syukurlah Ino terjatuh dalam pelukan seseorang yang memeluknya dengan erat ,entah kenapa Ino merasakan kantuk yang sangat dan tak di elakkan lagi dia tertidur dengan pulas dalam pelukan laki-laki yang menolongnya (Author:menurut saya Ino pingsan karna syok , Readers ngangguk-ngangguk)

'Duyung…..'pikir Gaara kalut, 'Aku menggendong duyung , tunggu nona ini benar-benar duyung'pikir Gaara tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya . seorang gadis dengan tubuh manusia di bagian atas dan sirip ikan dari pinggul ke bawah dan dia ada dalam pelukan Gaara dalam keadaan pingsan pula .

'Aku harus memberitahu yang lain'batin Gaara yang membawa masuk Ino ke dalam tapi setelah melewati pintu kaca yang transparan itu tubuh duyung yang di gendong Gaara ala _Bride Style_ itu berubah menjadi tubuh manusia yang polos dengan sebuah selendang transparan yang melilit dari leher sampai pahanya itu pun tidak tertutup semua setelah terkena cahaya Gaara makin kacau dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa saat memandan tubuh cewe yang dari duyung berubah jadi manusia tepat dalam dekapannya dan itu nyata bukan mimpi .

Saat memperhatikan cewe dalam dekapannya itu yang pingsan dengan kepala terjatuh kebelakang dan rambut yang tergerai acak-acakan lalu entah sejak kapan tangannya yang mulus itu melingkar di leher Gaara ,saat pandangannya itu turun ke bawah leher Ino buru-buru dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Ehm…Huft"Ino makin mempererat pelukannya di leher Gaara reflek wajah Gaara tertarik lebih dekat dengan leher Ino ,Gaara bisa memcium aroma tubuh duyung ini 'aroma ini kalau tidak salah seperti mawar biru'pikir Gaara tersenyum entah mengapa dia merasa nyaman .

'Pasti kau kedinginan kan ? lebih baik aku membawamu ke kamar ku lalu pagi-pagi sekali akan keberi tahu Naruto dan yang lainnya'pikir Gaara tanpa sadar dia tersenyum lagi dan membawa Ino ke kamarnya di rumah sahabat baiknya ini .

Susah payah Gaara membuka knop pintu lalu menutupnya kembali sambil terus menggendong Ino dia berjalan kearah rajangnya lalu menidurkan Ino pelan-pelan agar Ino tidak bangun ,setelah merebahkan Ino di rajangnya Gaara menyelimuti Ino dengan selimut lalu perlahan-lahan dia menarik selendang putih transapran yang menutupi tubuh Ino dari bawah selimut .

Setelah menarik selendang itu dan meletakkanya sembarang tempat Gaara lalu melepaskan jaket kulitnya mencampakannya begitu saja lalu naik keatas ranjang dan tidur di sisi lain ranjang itu 'heran aku kok bisa ngantuk sekali seperti ini ya setelah mencium aroma tubuh duyung itu aku jadi ingin segera tidur'pikir Gaara yang kemudian tertidur lelap .

**XxXxXx**

Cuit

Cuit

Cuit

Suara burung di pagi hari membuat Hinata terbangun ,sudah biasa Hinata bangun pagi-pagi atau paling telat jam 06:30 dan sekarang jam 06:15 Hinata mengetahui itu dari jam digital yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidur .

"Huam…"Hinata menguap halus lalu menoleh kesamping di lihatnya teman-temannya masih tertidur 'mau di bangunkan mereka pasti masih lelah,tunggu ada yang kurang siapa ya ….? ya sudahlah aku mau lihat-lihat rumah ini'pikir Hinata yang turun secara perlahan-lahan agar ranjangnya tidak bergerak lalu menuju pintu setelah menutup pintu secara perlahan Hinata menggerakkan kakinya ke tangga berjalan sambil memegangi pinggiran tangga dia turun perlahan sampai di lantai dua Hinata berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati tanpa di sadarinya ada orang yang melihatnya dari belakang memerhatikan jalan Hinata yang oleng kekiri dan ke kanan .

'Jadi itu duyung yang diceritakan Sai saat Naruto pingsan….pantas saja dia pingsan tubuh duyung itu benar-benar WOW'pikir cowo bermasker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya yang tertinggal hanyalah mata kirinya saja.

"Hey….Kakashi kau lihat apa ?"Tanya laki-laki berambut coklat panjang mata lavender pucat dan kulit yang putih pada temannya itu yang mimisan dari balik maskernya .

"Surga dunia Neji"gumam Kakashi yang masih melotot kearah Hinata dengan tanpang mesum .

"Apa maksudmu ?"Tanya Neji bingung lalu melihat ke arah mata Kakashi .

"Huh…bagaimana mungkin Hanabi-chan"gumam Neji kaget saat melihat kearah Hinata yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang adiknya !

"HANABI !"

'Huh seperti ada yang memanggil ku , tapi tidak mungkin orang yang di panggilkan Hanabi bukan Hinata'pikir Hinata yang berhenti berjalan kearah tangga ke lantai satu.

"HANABI….." 'Ada yang berteriak Hanabi lagi ?'pikir Hinata yang menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil nama Hanabi tapi saat menoleh kaki kanannya yang sudah menyentuh anak tangga tersebut tidak sanggub menahan bobot tubuh Hinata sehingga saat Hinata menoleh ke arah Neji tubuh Hinata oleng dan terjatuh .

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"HANABI"Teriak Neji yang di susul dengan _SweatDrop_ Kakashi , Neji berlari dengan kecepatan yang tinggi berusaha mengapai tangan Hinata atau dalam pikiran Neji adalah adiknya Hanabi yang pada saat itu hampir terjatuh dari ketinggian 15 meter lantai dasar .

"Kyaaaaaa"Hinata berusaha menggapai tangan Neji , tapi pada saat tangan Neji tinggal 2 inchi untuk memegang tangan Hinata, gaya gravitasi semakin kuat menarik tubuh Hinata terjatuh dari tangga .

"HANABI "teriak Neji yang gagal menolong Hinata .

"BRUK"

"Uhh sakit" 'Heh siapa yang mengeluh padahal aku yang terjatuh dan aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun,malah nyaman' pikir Hinata bingung .

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona,Hanabi ?"Tanya laki-laki dengan bingung, yang berhasil memeluk Hinata bermaksud menolong gadis ini agar tidak kesakitan karna terjatuh dari tangga .

"Huh"Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya bermaksud berterima kasih , tapi…..!

"WOW"hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata .

"Maaf,apa anda baik-baik saja nona ?"Tanya laki-laki ini biasa saja .

Tapi emang malah Hinata yang baru pertama kali melihat manusia dalam jarak wajahnya dan wajah laki-laki ini hanya 7 cm sehingga membuatnya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki ini,dia menggapai wajah orang yang menyelamatkannya,menyentuh rambut revennya,lalu tangannya bergerak ke sana kemari bermain dengan wajah manusia yang menyelamatkannya kadang-kandang dia mencubit pipi laki-laki yang putih susu itu.

Sedangkan orang yang di pegang-pegang wajahnya biasa saja seperti sudah terbiasa di perlakukan seperti itu oleh perempuan yang di jumpainya hanya saja' biasanya cewe yang mencubit wajahnya itu akan berteriak 'Kyaaaaaaa kyaaaaaaaaaaa aku menyentuh wajah Sasuke !'dengan tatapan 'Kalau sekarang aku mati aku rela'tapi kali ini pipi ku di cubit oleh seorang bayi yang tidak pernah melihat mainan ini seperti ini sebelumnya'inner Sasuke yang mulai panas akibat ulah cewe di depannya .

Gimana gak panas coba sekarang Hinata menarik pipi Sasuke dengan paksa kalau saja Neji dan Kakashi tidak turun pasti dia sudah mendorong cewe ini dan meninggalkannya dalam jurang kerterpurukan .

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Hanabi?"Tanya cowo berambut coklat panjang yang hanya di jawab dengan tatapan 'aku tidak mengerti maksud mu ?'

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Hanabi"Tanya Neji pada Hinata tapi menyebutnya Hanabi .

"Aku baik-baik saja,terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku ,tapi…"Jelas Hinata yang bingung .

"Sykurlah"kata Neji yang menghembuskan nafas panjang karna kekhawartirannya sambil membantu Hinata berdiri .

"Siapa kalian ?"Tanya Hinata setelah menatap ke tiga orang asing tersebut .

"Aku Kakashi . Hatake Kakashi"

"Aku Uciha Sasuke"jawab Sasuke datar lalu beranjak pergi ke ruang makan .

"Aku Neji ,aniki mu Hanabi apa kau melupakan aku ?"Neji balik Tanya .

Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal 'mau menyela takut dia kecewa kan kasihan kalau di lihat dari auranya yang putih dia ini orang baik'Hinata menyimpulkan setelah menggunakan Byakugan kekuatan khusus keluarganya sejak dulu untuk melihat sesuatu yang tak tampak dengan mata telanjang termasuk aura .

"Maaf Neji-kun…"Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bicara .

"panggil aku nii-san"Neji meyakinkan .

"Nee,Neji-nii san ,aku….aku bukan Hanabi,namaku Hinata"jelas Hinata singkat yang membuat Neji kembali berwajah cool .

'Ya ampun bodohnya aku,Hanabi sudah meninggal sejak 3 tahun lalu,apa yang ku pikirkan !'di tatapnya orang di depannya,Kakashi permisi sarapan menyusul Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji .

"Aku tahu kalau Neji sudah menyadari kalau aku bukan mendiang adikmu,tapi duyung yang akan menetap di sini dalam beberapa waktu ."Hinata berhenti untuk menarik nafas .

"Tapi kalau Neji tidak keberatan aku ingin memanggilmu Nii-san" "Hah"Neji kaget dan berhenti melamunkan adiknya yang meninggal karna kecelakaan .

"Dari dulu aku sendirian di castle,otto-san,ka-san selalu sibuk hanya ada pelayan,aku iri pada teman-temanku di sekolah yang memiliki saudara makanya waktu melihat Neji rasanya yang ku impikan tidak lagi mustahil"

"Maksud mu ?"Tanya Neji penuh kasih sayang seperti berbicara pada adiknya dulu .

"Kalau dilihat wajah kita tidak terlalu berbeda,mata kita sama,kulit kita hampir sama,rambut kita juga panjangnya hampir sama,intinya kalau aku memanggilmu Nii-san tidak akan ada yang curiga !"

"Pemikiran yang bagus" "aku tidak keberatan kau memanggilku Nii-san,tapi aku yakin kau keberatan kalau aku menjadi aniki mu,aku sangat over protective pada adikku dulu !"kata Neji datar

"Aku tahu,sesaat aku melihat bagaimana Neji saat bersama Hanabi yang sangat mirip denganku"jelas Hinata yakin

"Kau bisa melihat masa lalu Hana maksudku Hinata"Tanya Neji kaget hanya saja tidak tergaris diwajahnya .

"Ehm"Hinata mengangguk "So we have a deal"kata Hinata mengangkat tangannya

"Deal"jawab Neji yang menjabat tangan Hinata lalu menghentakkannya sekali .

"Nah Hinata-**chan**"kata Neji yang menekan pada bagian chan "Sebagai aniki mu kau harus mengikuti perkataan ku"Hinata mengangguk "Pertama saat keluar dari kamar mu kau harus B-E-R-P-A-K-A-I-A-N kau mengerti"kata Neji yang membuka kaos lengan panjangnya lalu memakaikan pada Hinata .

"Bagaimana"Tanya Neji saat membantu mengeluarkan rambut Hinata yang ada di balik baju Hinata .

"Hangat nyaman dan wangi earl grey"kata Hinata yang memcium aroma baju kakaknya .

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku kita sarapan bersama dengan lainnya,pasti mereka sudah menunggu"

XxXxXx

"Wuah…Hinata kau lama sekalinya kemana saja dari tadi"Tanya Tenten yamg memakan sandwich .

"Aku jalan-jalan,Ohya kenalkan ini kakak baru ku Neji-nii san"Hinata memperkenalkan Neji pada teman-temannya .

"Oh..hai Neji,aku Tenten"kata Tenten riang, "Aku Sakura"Kata Sakura menatap senyum kearah Neji "Aku Temari"kata TEmari sambil Tersenyum halus lalu menepuk temannya berambut merah yang sendari tadi membaca buku "Apa"tanyanya pada Sakura,Sasuka menatap Karin lalu menoleh kearah Hinata dan Neji memberi kode pada Karin .

"Ohh hay Neji aku Karin senang bertemu dengan mu ."kata Karin tersenyum palsu lalu kembali membaca buku yang di rebut dari Sai .Di balas dengan _DeathGlare_ Neji tapi malangnya Neji Karin hanya focus pada buku tentang lukisan itu .

"Ada yang kurang"teriak Hinata "Huh"jawab mereka serempak "Apanya ?"Karin balik tanya .

"Ino tidak ada !" "Apa maksud mu Hinata,Ino ada di"Karin berhenti bicara saat menyadari kalau Ino tidak ada di samping kursinya .

"Dimana Ino"Teriak Karin kaget .

"Astaga Sai dimana Ino ?"Tanya Sakura pada Sai hanya dib alas dengan gelengan pelan lalu kembali memakan sandwichnya .

Para duyung sudah mulai lebai mencari Ino,tapi para cowo di rumah ini terlalu cool untuk perduli pada sekitarnya jaga image lah,kepanikan mulai meraja lela lalu para duyung dengan serempak berteriak nama Ino .

"INOOOOOOOOOOO"teriak mereka .

Sedangkan Ino yang masih setengah sadar hanya mengumpat lalu mengambil bantal dan menutup telingnya dengan bantal itu .

"Berisik"umpat Gaara yang membuat Ino menoleh ke samping lalu bertatap mata dengan cowo asing di sampingnya lama mereka bertatap mata lalu

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa"

To be continued

Maaf kalau telat update !  
>sekalian mau Tanya<br>**Naruto cocok gak sama Tenten ?**


End file.
